Episode 26: The Return of Drakkus, Part 2
The Return of Drakkus, Part 2 is the twenty-sixth episode of the series and the eleventh episode of the second season in Dragon Booster. It first aired in the US on February 12, 2006. It was aired in Canada on December 31, 2005 and in Australia on March 28, 2006. Plot Summary The episode opens with a recap of the previous episode, ending with Artha Penn and Beau being pulled towards the energy vortex. After the recap, Artha's friends watch helplessly has he and Beau are pulled closer and closer to the vortex. Before the pair are absorbed, the vortex dissipates and reveals a massive Psi-Class Black Draconium dragon and with an armored warrior on its back. The warrior's dragon prepares to step on Artha and Beau, only to be stopped by a deafening roar, signalling the arrival of Mortis on an equally large two legged Gold Draconium dragon. Everyone is stunned at the sight of Mortis. The warrior regards Artha and Beau for a moment before realizing the newcomer, telling them he will deal with them soon. Artha quickly bolts over to his crew; while he is uninjured, he has lost a lot of energy fighting with the warrior. Mortis and the warrior prepare to square off and Parmon Sean notes that both have power levels that are twice Beau's. The Warrior calls Mortis his "old friend" and mocks the priest's attempt to defend the crew from his arrival, while Mortis identifies the warrior as Drakkus and is unsurprised at his arrival. The pair then launch off their respected dragons and fight using mag techniques- a combination of hand to hand combat and channelling blasts of Mag energy from their dragons. Mortis has the upper hand in the fight and is able to break Drakkus' connection with his dragon, which charges Mortis and his dragon and pins them to a nearby wall. Fortunately, Mortis's dragon reveals an extra set of arms which he uses to toss the other dragon aside who then re-mags his rider to start the next round of the fight. While this is happening, Moordryd Paynn notes to Cain that while everyone is distracted, it is the perfect time to try for the tower again. He will use his and Cain's dragons to Mag him as far up the tower has possible to retrieve the prize within. As this is happening, the gauntlet within in the tower is now glowing with Mag energy as if the battle itself has awoken it from an age-old slumber. Artha spots the pair trying to sneak off to the tower again and says he must stop them, but his friends note that both he and Beau are still too weak from Drakkus' attack. Meanwhile, the two warriors continue to square off and Drakkus notes he should have known that Mortis was behind the creation of someone as "weak and pathetic" as the Dragon Booster. Mortis defends that the Dragon Booster has been victorious against every evil force he has faced so far, which Drakkus mockingly laughs at as a pair of Wraith dragons appear at his side. Parmon exclaims in horror that this means Drakkus is working with Word Paynn. With the aid of the Wraith dragons, Drakkus is able to quickly get the upper hand on Mortis and is about to make the killing blow on the injured priest. Despite still being weak, Artha rushes in to join the battle while Kitt Wonn and the others plan their next move to help using their remaining battle gear. Charging in, Artha says that Drakkus will have to go through him first, despite Mortis desperately warning that he is not ready for a fight like this. Drakkus charges a Mag blast, forcing Mortis to leap in to defend Artha from the strike and further wounding the already injured priest. Artha runs over to try and wake Mortis while Drakkus gloats that this is the end for the Dragon Booster and his mentor. Lance Penn meanwhile is able to steal a disrupter mine from Moordryd's pack while he is not looking, and Kitt then sprints into the main battle and throws the pod like a smoke grenade, allowing the heroes to escape back to the caves. In the caves, Mortis allays Lance's fears over his injuries; he is badly hurt but he will live. Artha tries to apologize, saying he was just trying to help while Mortis reprimands his actions. Parmon then asks about the battle style Mortis and Drakkus were using, saying its impossible for humans to be able to take that much Draconium energy in to the body. Mortis explain both his and Drakkus's dragons come from a purer bloodline than most dragons, making it possible to channel massive amounts of Draconium if you have the proper training like they do. As for Drakkus himself, Mortis tells the group he is an old rival from Mortis' days at The Academy, but his reappearance now and with ancient war gear is a mystery. Mortis gained his war gear from the Dragon Priests who told him when the time was right, he would know how to use it. Artha angrily interrupts Mortis, asking why he was never told this despite the fact he was repeatedly told he wasn't ready. Mortis explains it was part of the plan that Artha would slowly be taught the ancient ways but Mortis never anticipated that things would go as bad as they have so soon. Artha apologies for his anger and Mortis' injuries, saying the priest is the closest thing Artha and Lance have left to a father. Back at the tower, Moordryd has almost reached the top but is hampered by the fact that Drakkus is prowling around below. Calling to Armeggaddon, the force in the amulet tells him he can help himself as he still has the means to control the Wraith dragons. Instructing Cain, he plans to attach explosive grenades to Drakkus' saddle using one of the Wraith dragons. The plan is about to work when Drakkus is alerted to Moordryd's presence on the tower by a falling plank and prepares to charge an attack. Fortunately, the Wraith dragon delivers the grenades and knocks Drakkus and his dragon out, which should give Moordryd enough time to reach the top of the tower. Cain warns him to be quick as Drakkus is starting to go through another regeneration cycle. Back at the caves, the heroes are having little luck in forming a plan as it would take more power than either Artha or Mortis have to dent Drakkus. Artha laments that he is just a child and has no idea how to release his and Beau's full power. He wonder's out loud why Beau chose him and not someone with more experience like his father. At this, Mortis weakly smiles saying Artha can ask him that and removes his helmet to reveal that he and Connor Penn are one in the same. Shocked, Artha asks why his father never revealed himself before and Conner explains that Artha had to believe in himself and only Artha and Artha alone could release his true power as the Dragon Booster. That was why Beau chose him. With a renewed sense of hope, Artha and his friends head out to fight Drakkus again. Meanwhile, Moordryd continues to climb the tower while Cain informs him that he has less than three minutes before Drakkus revives. Moordryd's progress is suddenly stopped by the arrival of the Dragon Booster. As the two fight, they fail to notice Drakkus complete his regeneration and charge a cannon attack through his gear at the tower. Both manage to escape the falling debris. As the dust clears, Artha confronts Drakkus and, after passing taunts, they fire mag energy at each other- but Beau and Artha are still no match for the older experienced pair and are thrown aside to be finished. Picking him up, Drakkus informs him he is untrained and he will take Beau from him. He prepares to remove the amulet and learn the Booster's identity. Remembering his father's advice, Artha focuses and realizes himself as well as Beau. Glowing with new power, he and Beau fight off their attackers, tossing Drakkus' dragon across the wasteland. Drakkus however is only slightly wounded and prepares to fight again, only for Mortis to step in with his dragon and mag blast his rival into a wall. Realizing he is outnumbered, Drakkus retreats for now. Back at the sanctuary, Mortis congratulates the crew on their battle but cautions that Drakkus will return. For now though, they should get back into racing so Artha can get in to The Academy for the next leg of his training. As for the Shadow armor, Mortis in convinced it is now safely buried in the rubble, so they shouldn't worry. At the ruins, Moordryd is climbing out of the rubble, angry at the loss of his prize. Suddenly, a glow catches his eye and he finds the Black gauntlet now fully powered. Picking it out of the rubble, he puts it on his arm and where it glows and reveals a slot in the shape of the Dragon Eye medallion. Slotting the medallion he gained from Armeggaddon, the gauntlet lets off a bolt of energy, causing Moordryd to scream as Armeggaddon says he will now find his true destiny. Quotes & Trivia *To be added here. If none for this episode, remove this section. Important Events *The Shadow Booster has officially returned to Dragon City. Gallery Drakkus shield.png|A strange entity chases the heroes. Video *To be added here. Category:Episodes